tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Learn with Thomas
Learn with Thomas are a series of promotional videos of Thomas teaching the audience about life lessons. The series began on April 12, 2016 and ended on June 14, 2016, with one video uploaded on the official Youtube channel every week on Tuesday. The videos feature John Hasler and Joseph May as the voice of Thomas in both the UK and US dubs, respectively. They later aired as part of the US PBS Airings on October 18th, 2016. Best Engine Ever: Emily is Impressed with Caitlin | Life Lesson: Helping Others Plot Emily and Caitlin take turns helping each other when they're in need. The lesson of helping others not only is useful, but makes you feel good too. Characters * Emily * Caitlin Episodes * Best Engine Ever Video File:Emily is Impressed with Caitlin Life Lesson Helping Others Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Emily is Impressed with Caitlin Life Lesson Helping Others Thomas & Friends|US Narration Reds Vs. Blues: Thomas & James Get in a Silly Argument | Life Lesson: Responsibility Plot Thomas and James are responsible for making sure all of the passengers make it to the Dryaw soccer match, but they let a silly little argument get in the way. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Grumpy Passenger * Sodor United Football Team * Barrow Football Fan * Barrow Football Team * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) Episodes * Reds vs. Blues Video File:Thomas & James Get in a Silly Argument Life Lesson Responsibility Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Thomas & James Get in a Silly Argument Life Lesson Responsibility Thomas & Friends|US Narration Two Wheels Good: Everyone Helped the Duke and Duchess | Life Lesson: Everyone is Useful Plot Whether an engine has two, four, six, or twenty wheels, everyone is useful. Episodes * Two Wheels Good Characters * Thomas * Spencer * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Trivia * This segment aired following the PBS airing of Two Wheels Good on October 18th, 2016. * The segment was released on the Extraordinary Engines UK DVD on April 3rd, 2017. Gallery Video File:Everyone Helped the Duke & Duchess Life Lesson Everyone is Useful Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Everyone Helped the Duke & Duchess Life Lesson Everyone is Useful|US Narration Philip To The Rescue: Showing Off Doesn't Make James Look Clever | Life Lesson: Not Showing Off Plot James is a very proud engine who like it to be known that he's the best at everything. James tried to prove that he was the strongest engine, but got a little out of control going down hill. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Paxton * Philip * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Reds vs. Blues * Philip to the Rescue Trivia * This is the first Life Lesson video to show clips from more than one episode. Gallery Video File:Showing Off Doesn't Make James Look Clever Life Lesson Not Showing Off Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Showing Off Doesn't Make James Look Clever Life Lesson Not Showing Off|US Narration Helping Hiro: Thomas Runs Into Trouble in the Mud | Life Lesson: Safety Plot Thomas tried to help Hiro find his missing parts in the woods until he ran into trouble in the mud. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Hiro * Harold * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Helping Hiro Trivia * This is the first Life Lesson to have an episode that didn't air in the US at the time. Gallery Video File:Thomas Runs Into Trouble in the Mud Life Lesson Safety Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Thomas Runs Into Trouble in the Mud Life Lesson Safety|US Narration Who's Geoffery: Thomas Caused an Accident at Brendam Docks | Life Lesson: Honesty Plot Thomas caused an accident at Brendam Docks, but instead of telling someone, he hid behind his accident. Thomas learns the life lesson of honesty. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Spencer * Porter * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Who's Geoffrey? Gallery Video File:Thomas Caused an Accident at Brendam Docks Life Lesson Honesty Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Thomas Caused an Accident at Brendam Docks Life Lesson Honesty|US Narration Den And Dart: Den Shows The Troublesome Trucks He's In Charge | Life Lesson: Determination Plot Den takes over Mavis' work when she goes to Diesel Works for repairs. Den has some trouble showing the Troublesome Trucks who's in charge. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Mavis * Den * Dart * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Den and Dart Video File:Den Shows The Troublesome Trucks He's In Charge Life Lesson Determination Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Den Shows The Troublesome Trucks He's In Charge Life Lesson Determination|US Narration A Cranky Christmas: Cranky Dropped a Crate | Life Lesson: Admitting Your Mistakes Plot When you're rushing, accidents are more likely to happen. Cranky dropped a crate in the yard, and instead of owning up to his mistake, he hid the crate to not get in trouble. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Duck * Porter * Salty * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * A Cranky Christmas * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Gallery Video File:Cranky Dropped a Crate Life Lesson Admitting Your Mistakes Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Cranky Dropped a Crate Life Lesson Admitting Your Mistakes|US Narration Very Important Sheep: Percy Bumped the Livestock Wagon | Life Lesson: Taking Your Time Plot Percy was in such a rush to take the very important sheep to the Spring Fair that he bumped into the livestock wagon and set the sheep free. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl Episodes * Very Important Sheep Gallery Video File:Percy Bumped the Livestock Wagon Life Lesson Taking Your Time Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Percy Bumped the Livestock Wagon Life Lesson Taking Your Time|US Narration Rocky Rescue: Rocky Got Derailed & Fell Off the Track | Life Lesson: Teamwork Plot It's usually Rocky who comes to the rescue when one of the engines gets derailed, but this time it was everyone else's turn to help Rocky out. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Belle * Flynn * Rocky * Harold * Butch * Captain Episodes * Rocky Rescue Trivia * This is the first Life Lesson video to have an episode that didn't air in the US or the UK, but aired in Japan. Gallery Video File:Rocky Got Derailed & Fell Off the Track Life Lesson Teamwork Thomas & Friends UK|UK Narration File:Rocky Got Derailed & Fell Off the Track Life Lesson Teamwork|US Narration Diesel and the Ducklings | Life Lesson: Being Nice To Others Plot Diesel is always being rude to others but Thomas finds out he likes Ducklings. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert Episodes * Diesel and the Ducklings Trivia * This is segment aired on October 21, 2016 after the PBS airing of Diesel and the Ducklings. * This is the first segment to be released on PBS before being released on the Official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel. Gallery Love Me Tender | Life Lesson: Be There For Your Siblings Episodes * Love Me Tender Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Donald and Douglas Trivia * This segment aired on December 14th, 2016 on Rhode Island PBS at 5:30 am after the PBS airing of Love Me Tender. Gallery Video File:Learn with Thomas - Be There For Your Siblings|US Narration Saving Time | Life Lesson: Doing Too Much At Once Episodes * Saving Time Characters * Thomas * Samson * Diesel * Paxton * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * This segment aired on December 16th, 2016 after the PBS airing of Saving Time before the segment is released on the official YouTube channel. Gallery Video File:Learn with Thomas - Doing Too Much at Once|US Narration Category:Promotional Videos Category:Miscellaneous